The present invention relates a system which allows endoscopic surgery to be performed using a single puncture in the patient, rather than two or more punctures required with the prior art.
The described system for performing laparoscopic surgery includes a cannula divided longitudinally into a camera chamber and an instrument passage. The distal end of the camera chamber is sealed by an optically clear cap. In use, a camera assembly is inserted into the camera chamber, a conventional laparoscopic instrument is inserted into the patient through the instrument passage, and sources of CO2 and suction/irrigation are connected to ports provided on the cannula. In one embodiment of the invention, when the instrument is fully inserted into the instrument passage, the forward handle of the instrument is engaged by an attachment member which extends from the cannula. This allows the entire system (the cannula, the camera assembly, and the instrument) to be manipulated within the patient with one hand. In another embodiment of the invention, an attachment member engages the instrument adjacent to the junction of the instrument""s handles.
Two camera assemblies are described. Both camera assemblies include a charge-coupled device (xe2x80x9cCCDxe2x80x9d) camera. In one embodiment, the camera is mounted at the distal end of a sled. In another embodiment, the camera is mounted at the proximal end of the sled and a fiber optic bundle is optically connected to the camera and extends to the distal end of the sled. Both camera assemblies include two high-intensity lights mounted at the distal end of the sled. Finally, both camera assemblies include a cable which connects the camera to a display device, such as a video monitor, and the lights to a source of electrical power.